This invention relates to a towel ring assembly of the type in which a rigid base is mounted on a wall and supports a ring for upward and downward swinging.
More particularly, the invention relates to a towel ring assembly in which the base preferably is formed with a horizontal bore and in which the upper end of the ring is split to form opposed and spaced end portions. The end portions may be spread slightly to permit them to be alined with opposite ends of the bore and then may be released to enter the bore and support the ring on the base.
With most prior constructions, the end portions of the ring can be removed from the bore when the assembly is mounted and in service use and this may occur even accidentally. For example, a person may pull a towel on the ring in such a way that the towel does not slip off the ring but instead a heavy load is applied to the ring such that the ring yields and the end portions of the ring slip out of the bore. Separation of the ring and the base also may occur if a person attempts to use the ring as an aid to pull himself from a sitting position or grabs the ring in an attempt to prevent a fall.
Donaldson U.S. Pat. No. 2,701,114 discloses a towel ring assembly in which a split ring is positively captivated in holes in a base as long as the ring is hanging downwardly in a normal position. The ring, however, may separate from the base if the ring is turned to a position in which the ring is at a right angle to the wall.
Another towel ring assembly in which a split ring is positively captivated relative to the base is of the type disclosed in Wright U.S. application Ser. No. 428,395 (now abandoned), filed Sept. 29, 1982 and assigned to the assignee of the present invention. In that type of towel ring assembly, the bore in the base is formed with a lug which requires that the bore be cored with a back draft when the base is cast. Moreover, the assembly relies on the wall itself to prevent separation of the ring and the base and, as a result, it is possible for the ring to swing upwardly and mar the wall.